As is well known, conception by the female may be prevented by the male, while retaining normal ejaculation into the vagina, in several ways which include the use of a condom or by a vasectomy operation which prevents passage of fertile sperm from the testicles to the seminal sac. Withdrawal, just prior to ejaculation, has also been practiced. It is also known that patients who have experienced surgical removal of the bladder neck and its sphincter are incapable of effecting conception since the seminal fluid is discharged into the bladder, rather than outwardly through the urethra. Such type of operation, however, is major and is peformed only for removal of diseased tissue, rather than for preventing conception. Even if such operation were performed solely for preventing conception, it would not be available to most of the world's population. Moreover, it is questionable whether it would ever be performed for its incidental result of contraception. It is apparent, however, that if the incidental result could be obtained without surgical removal of the bladder neck and possible post-operative complications connected therewith, an effective means for contraception could be attained. Also, if such means could be optionally used, contraception or non-contraception would be possible as distinguished from the irreversible effects of a vasectomy. To be practical, moreover, it should be inexpensive, require no surgery, and be applicable or removable by any competent urologist at a minimal cost. It is further apparent that such means would be of great advantage, particularly in overpopulated countries, such as in parts of the Orient, where little population control exists.